


We are Dancing to a New Emotion

by anisstaranise



Series: is tú mo réalt eolais [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Coitus, Confessions, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Caitlin had a wonderful time- one that was much more exciting than tracking meta-human threats in the city. They never strayed too far from one another when they parted to mingle with the other guests and they had danced the night away.</p>
<p>It was during one of the slower numbers, Caitlin’s arms wrapped around Barry’s neck while his hands rested at the small of her back, swaying gently with the music when Caitlin had looked at him with soft eyes and breathed, “I love you, Barry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are Dancing to a New Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from _Nothing But The Radio On_ by Dave Koz (feat. Joey Diggs) ( [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLbFBbqK7KM) song served as a soundtrack, too)
> 
> Thank you ever so much, **Dee**

Barry leans against the wall next to Caitlin’s apartment door while he waits for her to fish her keys from her purse. A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth as she frustratingly declares that her purse has turned into a black hole of junk and swallowed her keys along with a stick of her favourite lipstick and a tin of mints.

After a few more moments of rummaging, Caitlin yelps triumphantly as she produces the keyring that holds the access to her home. Barry’s grin grows wider.

“I love you,” he whispers, not for the first time that night.

Earlier, Caitlin had accompanied him to a banquet organized by City Hall to honour the scientists and lab technicians of the police department as well as those who tirelessly man the department archives and the armoury. The banquet served to celebrate the not-so-visible cogs that help every precinct of the Central City Police Department run smoothly in their effort to serve and protect.

Barry and Caitlin had a wonderful time- one that was much more exciting than tracking meta-human threats in the city. They never strayed too far from one another when they parted to mingle with the other guests and they had danced the night away.

It was during one of the slower numbers, Caitlin’s arms wrapped around Barry’s neck while his hands rested at the small of her back, swaying gently with the music when Caitlin had looked at him with soft eyes and breathed, “I love you, Barry.”

His insides had jolted with the intensity of being struck by lightning as Caitlin’s words seeped straight through his heart, words he didn’t realize he longed to hear. His movements stilled as his heartbeat quickened. They had laid the foundations of their relationship slowly, sturdily, neither eager to rush into anything, both hearts still raw from healing. After months of slowly surrendering to the feelings they had growing inside for each other, Barry felt something much like love had started to blossom for Caitlin.

Yes, he was in love with Caitlin.

A big grin had broken across his face when Caitlin’s words finally sank in: she was in love with him, too.

Barry had leaned in to kiss her, all the “I love yous” that rang true in his heart incised with the glide of his lips on hers.

“And I love you,” he had reciprocated when they broke apart.

Caitlin smiles her radiant smile as she sashays closer to Barry, twirling the ring of keys around her finger. She tiptoes up and claims his lips, her kiss fervent and hungry. Barry pulls her closer, always closer, chasing the taste of her lips, her tongue and everything that was _Caitlin_.

Heartbeats passed before they break apart, breathless.

“Stay tonight,” Caitlin breathes, resting her forehead against Barry’s.

They want this, Barry thinks, to move forward with their relationship, their feelings for each other, the pinnacle point of everything that has been budding between them for the past year and a half- after all the dangers they had overcome and the heartaches they nursed along the way.

“Okay,” Barry replies, because he’s never one to deny Caitlin anything.

She pulls him through the door once she unlocks it, not bothering to turn on the lights in the apartment as Barry shuts and bolts the door behind him. She leads them through the living room and down the hall to the bedroom, her steps sure while his are laden with nerves.

He’s nervous for reasons he can’t quite put a finger on; perhaps because it’s been awhile since he’s been intimate with anyone, perhaps it’s because it’s Caitlin, perhaps it’s the love he so intensely feels for this woman that he’s afraid any wrong step in their relationship will irreparably damage this precious thing they’ve built, perhaps it’s all of those things.

Barry takes a deep breath when Caitlin stops just inside the bedroom door, the room dark save for the city lights streaming through the sheer lace curtains. She tugs him closer; the sureness in her moves, in her invitation silences his nervousness. She wants this as much as he does- all their months together have been leading up to this moment- the first of many, he’s sure.

Caitlin kisses him deeply, her tongue licking languidly inside his mouth, mapping every curve and contour that makes his head spin and makes him hard with arousal. He matches her kisses with fervour, his hands roaming the dip of the small of her back, the curves of her hips.

She steps away from him after a while, a whine so desperate escaping his throat at the loss of her lips, her warmth. She smiles alluringly as she reaches for the back of her olive green dress, the shade complimenting her creamy skin. Barry hears her undo the zipper halfway, his chest clenching with a jumble of excitement and anticipation and a tinge of the nervousness he felt earlier. Caitlin turns her back to him, sweeping her silky, auburn hair to one side- a clear invitation for Barry to step up and undo the zipper the rest of the way.

Barry swallows hard before stepping closer, his hands tremble slightly when his fingers close around the slider. He inhales the sweet scent of her skin that’s mingled with a floral fragrance of her perfume as he plants soft kisses to her neck, eliciting a quiet moan from Caitlin as he pulls the zipper all the way down. She peels herself away from Barry and lets the dress pool at her feet and steps out of the rest of her garments.

The following moment finds Caitlin Snow standing before Barry, bare naked. His breath hitches in his throat yet again, his desires burn hot in his veins- there is a certain glow to her, she is breathtakingly beautiful.

Despite the slight rosy blush on her cheeks, Caitlin exudes confidence as she closes the space between their bodies and crashes their lips together. Barry doesn’t waste the opportunity to trace every bit of her flawless skin, his hands hungrily trying to acquaint themselves with all that is Caitlin. She helps him out of his clothes; his pristine dinner jacket crumples to the floor in one fell swoop over his shoulders, his unknotted tie follows suit, his once-crisp dress shirt is added to the pile after Caitlin unbuttons it flirtatiously and agonizingly slowly, clearly enjoying the titillating, desperate growls she’s eliciting from Barry.

Once there isn’t a stitch on Barry’s body, Caitlin guides them to the bed, his lips never leaving hers; not when he hears her rummaging through the drawer of the bedside table, not when she presses a foil he knows to be a condom in his hand. Barry then trails his lips down Caitlin’s neck, savouring the heat of her skin and the thrum of her heartbeat when his lips graze over her chest.

Barry revels in Caitlin’s touches as her hands roam over his back, her fingers tracing the knobs of his spine, her skin leaving a fiery trail on his. He’s accustomed to her touches every time she cares for him and patches him up after countless encounters with meta-humans prowling Central City, but never like this, never to this degree. There is care and love and desire in these touches and his chest swells with gratitude that he is privileged to such an experience with Caitlin Snow.

Barry kisses her again as he trails a hand from her neck down her chest and cups her breast. He swallows her whimpers when his thumb gently flicks her erect nipple before his hand travel further down her body. He moans loudly into her mouth when his fingers are greeted by the warmth and wetness of her arousal as he gently caresses her folds.

Caitlin arches her back and spreads her leg wider for Barry to nestle between them, her moans echoing his as her hand tracks down his back and cups his ass, pulling him closer, always closer, her declaration of _I want you_ loudly etched in her touch.

Barry breaks the kiss momentarily as he lines his length against her entrance, his eyes holds her gaze, a silent inquiry of _Are you sure? Do you trust me?_

His answer comes in the form of one of Caitlin’s gorgeous smiles as she traces the back of her hand against his cheek. It’s all the encouragement he needs as he gently pushes into her. A rush of breath escapes his chest as his entirety is filled with rapture, the sight of Caitlin underneath him with her lips slightly parted as delicious moans tumble past them adding to his pleasure.

With every ardent tilt of his hips, he feels a familiar pleasurable heat pool at the base of his stomach. It would have been easy to lose himself in the moment, but he wants it to last longer. It isn’t because of some ego-driven pride in stamina but he wants this to feel as good for Caitlin as it does for him.

So Barry leans down to capture Caitlin’s lips while he’s still wondrously buried deep inside her and rolls them over until Caitlin is straddling him. She parts from the kiss and rights herself up, slowly swivelling her hips at a slow and gentle pace that drives him mad with want. He grips her waist firmly, not so much for balance but in an effort to keep himself grounded in the moment’s euphoria rather than to float away in the ecstasy of making love to one Caitlin Snow. He feasts his eyes on the glory of her above him and not for the first time that night, it hits him hard just how beautiful she is.

Caitlin picks up her pace, briskly bouncing and grinding on him, her breath quickening with her rhythm. Before long, sputters of “Barry, Barry- oh God, Barry” leaves her luscious lips as she cries out her climax- a sound so delicious that it fills Barry with both contentment and arousal.

An unprecedented happiness explodes within Barry as Caitlin slowly settles from her climax. She’s a sight to behold- her curls slightly in disarray from the exertion of their love making, her skin glistening beautifully with sheen of sweat. And in that moment, he finds himself falling for Caitlin even more.

Barry gently grips her hips and thrusts into her in earnest, chasing his own high. His hands roam free over her waist, her back, desperate to clutch at everything Caitlin has to offer, wanting to feel more, more, more. He pants with each thrust, seemingly unable to get enough of her- this woman so strong and courageous, so beautiful and intelligent, this woman he loves.

A shuddered “Cait” tumbles from his lips as a white, hot heat amasses at the base of his groin and shoots down his legs and up again, filling every crevice of his body with warmth and pleasure, the grunts and moans of his climax filling the bedroom.

Caitlin collapses gracefully on his chest, their limbs tangled intimately, both their breathing laboured and bodies sated. She giggles as she climbs off of him slowly and curls her body into his side, bliss clearly etched on her winsome features. She fits perfectly there, like their bodies are puzzle pieces made to slot flawlessly with each other.

Barry can’t help the giggles that follow Caitlin’s as he shrouds their bodies with the duvet; for the first time in a long time- since the Particle Accelerator explosion, since waking up from a nine-month coma, since Iris, since Ronnie- they are both genuinely happy.

They bask in the afterglow, trading lazy kisses and whispers of “I love you” in between every breath before the night’s exhaustion catches up and they fall asleep in each other’s arms, breathing the same air.

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
